Head On The MantlePiece
by My-Crimson-Tears
Summary: the old challenges may have passed, but the future has presented new ones, the akatsuki in rehab and shikamaru married his pinapple haired soul mate. lemons and strong languge later on... chap 3 with lemon ;
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy everyone, I'm James and I'm going to be your host for... Until I get bored of writing this story.**

**If you're wondering why this is posted on "MyCrimsonTear"'s account, it's because I'm her boyfriend and I know that if I put it on my own account no one would read it '[**

**Cookie has lotsa fans and James has none [**

**Anyway, she made me do it 'cos I had so many ideas I wanted her to put into her stories so she told me to write my own.**

**This story is my first so bear that in mind while reading... /**

**Rated M for possible future lemons, bad language etc.**

**Spoilers and out of characterness too. (Is characterness a word..?)**

"So, Shikamaru what's it like living wit h that sand witch?" Kiba slurred after downing his seventh pint.

Shikamaru thought a moment before responding "Not as troublesome as I thought it would be." he then paused a moment before adding" Or how drunk you are every evening..."

"I'm not drunksh" Kiba Giggled before continuing "Mush" and gave a huge grin.

"Come on lets get you home before your mother comes looking for you and finds you like this..." insisted Shikamaru while dragging Kiba through the door by his ear.

"BUH BYE SHIKAMARU AND KEBAB...mmm ...Kebab" Shikamaru heard his best friend, the most overweight ninja in Konaha yelling at him.

"Seeya Choji!" he called back.

Shikamaru took in a deep breath of the fresh night air of Konaha at 2:30 in the morning and grabbed Kiba before he tripped over his own drunken feet.

"Thanksh" Grinned the Too-Drunk-For-His-Own-Good dog boy

"Don't make me put you on a lead" Threatened Shikamaru as he pulled him down the road towards his house.

As Kiba was stumbling down the road he caught the scent of the food his name was often mistaken for.

"Hey Shikamaru can we get some kebabs canwecanwecanwe!??!?!?!?" shouted the dog boy as he bounced around the pineapple haired teen.

"I don't know… it's late..."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease Shikamaru" Pleaded Kiba while using his well practiced puppy dog eyes.

"You're so troublesome you know that" Shikamaru sighed "Fine..." he conceded "But I'm not paying."

"Yayayayay" yelped the drunken dog as he rushed into the Kebab shop to order himself and Shikamaru two kebabs and a coke to sober himself up a bit.

"My mum'll bite my head off if I go home like this..."Mumbled Kiba through a nervous smile after Shikamaru enquired about the coke.

After the teens were served their kebabs they continued on down the road a little way until Kiba stopped

"Here's my place, cheers for lookin' after me. Seeya round"

"No problem, see you soon" Smiled Shikamaru as he casually walked off down the road.

After he was out of sight of his friends houses Shikamaru broke into a brink jog then a full on sprint.

"She's gonna kill me, she's gonna kill me, she's gonna kill me" He mumbled to himself as he ran up the hill to the house he bought with his newly wedded wife.

"Thank god!" Shikamaru exclaimed as he walked through the gate into the front garden and wasn't assaulted by a group of psychotic Weasel's as he often was when he got in late.

He slowly and quietly opened the door incase 'she' was asleep and crept into the hallway and stood still when she could hear her voice. it was coming from the living room

'She's probably running the phone bill up again talking to her brothers... again!' Shikamaru thought as he took his shoes off.

"I'm home!!" he yelled inside.

"Welcome home!" he heard 'her' call from the living room

'Thank god, she doesn't sound too mad..." Shikamaru thought to himself as he walked through the kitchen into the living room

Temari was lying on the sofa wearing her bathrobe talking on the phone.

"THANK JASHIN YOU'RE HOME! She's been talking to that redhead that was here the other day for hours" complained the disembodied head on the mantle-piece from behind Shikamaru.

"Good morning to you too Hidan" The silvery haired head just humphed and closed it's eyes. Shikamaru was sure he would have turned away... if he had a body to turn away with.

"If you hadn't destroyed my body I would destroy both of you." Hidan said with his eyes still closed.

"Okay, you take care of yourself Gaara; remember to change your underwear. You'll get sand rash if you don't. Okay, bye..." said the sandy haired girl before she hung up the phone and turned to face her husband.

"And JUST where have you been all night!" she demanded at Shikamaru.

"Stopping Kiba from drinking himself to death" Shikamaru responded trying his best not to let her hear his fear.

"That wasn't what I asked."

"I was at the bar"

Temari shot daggers at her husband... Literally.Shikamaru just managed to dodge the kunai's that narrowly missed his head and bedded themselves in the wall, narrowly missing their resident bodiless head.

"DO YOU TWO FUCKING MIND!" Screamed the furious head as several silver hairs flouted past his eyes.Shikamaru used this as a distraction to shadow bind his crazed wife.

"I wasn't drinking; you know I don't unless it's for a celebration"

"Fine!" Pouted Temari still looking very angry

"Calm down and I told you calls to the sand village are ridiculously expensive" Shikamaru said as he released his jutsu.

"Hey, he called ME!" she protested.

"Whatever, lets get to bed, it's late..." He thought again "Early" he corrected while collecting his wife's Kunai from around the angry head.

"Goodnight Hidan" Shikamaru said.

"DIE YOU INCONSIDERATE BASTARD. WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME IN THE GROUND TO ROT! JASHIN CURSE YOU BOTH!" Yelled the head as Shikamaru put the bag over his head.

Other muffled threats and curses could be heard from within the bag as Shikamaru took his wife's hand and led her upstairs. Temari continued into their bedroom while Shikamaru went into the bathroom to change into his smiley face pajama's and brush his teeth. Once he finished his evening routine he joined his wife in bed.

He wrapped his arms around her and whispered "I love you" into her ear before falling into a peaceful sleep.

**Well, let me know what you think.**

**I know its short, lol. I couldn't think of anything else to add. Next chapter will be longer, I promise -'.**

**Constructive criticism welcomed.**

**Don't be too mean... It is my first after all**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya everyone, it's been a while hasn't it, lol**

**Sorry it's taken so long for the update, I'm lazy like that, might try to hurry it up a little. P**

**But I'm not promising anything **

**Anyway, to the story.**

Shikamaru woke early the next morning to find the bed beside him empty.

'She must have gone out early' he thought to himself silently before pulling himself out of the bed. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock, it read 12:10.

'I could swear there was something I was meant to be doing today' He thought to himself again as he spotted a note next to the clock

_Sorry I had to go out early to meet a few old friends from the sand. Don't be late tonight, I want to spend some time with you today ;) ._

_Oh and by the way you are meant to have Hidan at the Rehab centre to meet his friends at 12:30._

_I love you,_

_Temari x_

It took a few moments for this to process through Shikamaru's still waking brain to process before it sunk in

"**SHIT!**" he screamed jumping out of bed instantly wide awake.

He threw his pyjamas to the floor as he dashed out of the room towards the bathroom, picking up some clean underwear and some trousers on the way in. He attempted to get dressed while brushing his teeth. It did **NOT** go well. First he dropped his toothbrush while putting his left leg through the trouser leg. Then he got toothpaste down his bare chest. Then he completely missed the sink while spitting his toothpaste out and instead got it all in the bath.

Once he was done cleaning the toothpaste off his chest and washing the toothpaste out of the bath with the shower head he made his way to the stairs half walking half hopping as he tried in vain to get his right leg through the trouser leg, he finally managed it at the very top of the stairs but only after he had completely lost his balance and started falling headfirst down the stairs.

To our pineapple haired protagonist time slowed to a near halt as everything went into slow motion, he felt like he was on the edge of the stair for an age before time sped up again and he found himself face first at the bottom of the stairs with a small cut above his eye. He could hear roaring laughter from down the hall as Shikamaru stood up and brushed himself down.

"Shut it or you aren't going anywhere" he called with malice down the hall, causing the laughter to immediately stop 'Good' the Ninja thought to himself as he walked into the kitchen to put some bread in the toaster.

"When are we leaving?" Shikamaru heard the head ask as he turned around to spot another note lying on the counter next to the door.

_You can stop rushing now, I knew you wouldn't be able to get ready fast enough if you were left to wake up normally, so I set the clock in our bedroom back an hour, sorry, but it's the only way to wake you up when you need to leave early_

_Love you_

_Temari x_

"That witch" Shikamaru muttered to himself as he looked at the clock in the kitchen. It read 11:25 "Worked though" he added

"In about 45 minutes" He called to the head from the kitchen "I need some coffee" He added as an afterthought and turned the kettle on and put some instant coffee from a tin into a mug from the shelf.

While the kettle was boiling and the toaster was toasting Shikamaru went to the door to pick up the post that had arrived while he had been asleep.

"Hey Hidan" He called "There's some post for you here"

"Really?" Hidan asked sounding hopeful

"No." Shikamaru said through a smirk while flicking through and sorting Temari's catalogues from his own **worthwhile** post.

"Why do you tease me so!?" The head whimpered on the verge of tears.

"Because you're troublesome that's why." Shikamaru responded as the kettle clicked and the toaster popped and proceeded to make breakfast.

Shikamaru sat down on the sofa while listening to what Hidan was going to do with his Akatsuki friends.

"First I'm going to bite Tobi's ear off for that head joke he made on the phone last week then I'm going to chew Deidara's fingers off for…Well….Just because…" And so he continued until Shikamaru finished his breakfast and coffee.

Shikamaru stood up and sighed after 40 minutes "Come on then, we better get moving"

"YAY!" Hidan shouted but added with a tinge of worry "Do I have to go in the bag again?"

"Yes, is' the easiest way to get you around"

"Just because I can't die it doesn't mean that being stabbed I the head with a bunch of spare kunai's doesn't hurt…"

"Well, I emptied the bag just for you yesterday morning"

"Thank Jashin!" Hidan exclaimed as he was manhandled into Shikamaru's backpack.

"Hey, hey, not so rough" Hidan complained "Do you know how hard it is to sort your hair out without any hands!"

"I wouldn't know, my hair grows like this" Shikamaru replied gesturing towards his head which earned the bag, with Hidan inside, a smack against the wall.

"OUCH! Stop that, it really hurts!" Hidan shouted from inside the bag.

"Stop complaining, it's getting annoying" Shikamaru stated as he walked out through the front door and jumped onto the roof of the nearest building and proceeded to jump from building to building in the direction of the Rehabilitation centre.

**Meanwhile at the edge of a nearby river**

"Itachi, stop it you're hurting them" whined a tall, blue, shark-like man

"What do you care they're only fish…" the black haired, womanlike man with blood-red eyes who was tearing the hook out of a fish he had just caught.

"Well normal people care about monkeys when they're hurt because they're so much like them and I'm like….well…yeah…." He trailed off, obviously embarrassed by his fishlike features when a hyperactive Uchiha with his trademark Orange swirl mask ran up to the pair.

"HI GUYS" he shouted in Itachi's face "You two have to hurry back inside, Hidan is coming to see us today" he was obviously beaming underneath his mask until the black in Itachi's eyes became a lot longer and pointier when he seemed to become a lot more nervous and inched back slightly.

"Yay!" Kisame said nervously trying to pull Itachi away from Tobi "We haven't seen Hidan in ages"

"Can't we keep it that way…?" Itachi said while glowering at a cowering Tobi.

"Well, Tobi needs to fetch Zetsu from his greenhouse now so buh bye" Tobi said nervously before running as fast as he could towards the rehab centres specially built greenhouse that injected gasses into it to make the person inside not so hungry for human flesh…

"Come on let's go." Itachi said while slowly turning towards the main complex, at this Kisame smiled a large fanged smile

"I knew you missed him really."

"Don't forget what happened last time you annoyed me" was Itachi's answer for this.

Kisame shivered as images of being forced to watch "Free Willy" 1,000 times in 2 minutes flooded his brain

"Don't forget that there is Free Willy 2 and 3, and then we can start on Jaws, see your family." Itachi was clearly enjoying this. This thought made Kisame shiver again.

**Meanwhile in the main building**

"Okay everyone, the entire Akatsuki will be in this room at once at 1240 hours. So I want every window, door, wall and ceiling panel reinforced and then re-reinforced again. I don't want them in the door windows _**again**_…" A man with a hardhat on a podium shouted through a megaphone at a small army of social workers armed with steel plates and welding torches that nodded in unison and got to work of welding the metal to the doors windows and the bare walls and poured concrete into the ceiling cavity from the floor above.

As the fire escape was finished being welded by a weary looking social worker Tobi skipped straight through the sheet of metal leaving a large hole in the door and the metal. The worker just sighed and grabbed another sheet and began welding again.

"HI MR. MANAGER MAN SIR!" Tobi shouted in the face of the man who was on the podium.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF… oh, it's you Tobi…" the manager replied "Where is everyone?" he continued

"They're on their ways Mr. Man Sir"

"Thank you Tobi, now, would you be kind enough to wait for your friend in the front lobby while we finish preparing your party room please"

Tobi nodded vigorously and skipped while humming "we're off to see the wizard" to himself towards the entrance.

**At the entrance**

"You can let me out of this Jashin damned bag now" Shikamaru heard Hidan say from behind him as he crossed the threshold of the centre.

"Be quiet and I'll let you out faster" Shikamaru replied while looking around for somewhere to sit. He swung his bag down as he sat down on one of the chairs next to the front desk and pulled Hidan's head out of the bag. Tobi was still humming to himself as he skipped up to Shikamaru and Hidan.

"HI HIDAN!" he shouted as he reached them.

"Hello Tobi, Bye Shikamaru" Hidan responded.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning okay?" Shikamaru asked Hidan

"Sure, See ya tomorrow."

With that Shikamaru put his backpack back onto his back stood up, turned around and walked out into the afternoon sun

'I think I'll walk the long way home today' he thought to himself as he walked away from the Rehab centre

**Well, that was chapter two. I hope anyone who reads it enjoys it. I quite enjoyed writing parts of it. Feedback appreciated **

**HOPEFULLY you will hear from me soon.**

**Depends how much coursework/how lazy I am in my spare time **

**Bye**

**James.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, it's me again, long time no see…**

**I'm not very fast at this…**

**But this chapter has some adult references which I know everyone loves. (Myself included ;… Becca more so :D)**

**So if you are sensitive to that sort of thing then don't read it.**

**Simple as xD**

**So enjoy and Happy New Year **

**I'll try to update more often now D**

**Thank you, now on with the story :D**

Shikamaru walked past the gates if the centre before yawning and put his hands behind his head and walked in the direction of his best friend Choji's house.

"I better go see if he's alright, he was pretty drunk last night and he always gets horrible hangovers…" Shikamaru thought aloud to himself as he walked down the peaceful roads of Konaha

Meanwhile in the tower of the newly elected Hokage, the bubblegum pink haired wife of the Hokage met with the sandy coloured haired, weasel summoning ninja of the sand

"How do you do it Sakura…?" Temari began "You manage to get Naruto into e all the time. I can't get Shikamaru to even begin to try to have sex with me. I've tried everything, candle lit dinners, trying to get him to have a bath with me and I even tied myself to the bed almost naked to the bed for him. The blind bastard just untied me and went to sleep!"

"I see your problem. The thing is you're trying too hard. I've known Shikamaru most of my life and I've only seen him even begin to show an interest in a girl other than you once. And that was a when a girl from the Rock came to visit. She came with her hair up in a tight bun and Shikamaru didn't even give her a second glace. But later on he saw her with her hair down lying on the grass and I could almost hear his heartbeat quicken."

"Oh my god!" Temari exclaimed "Is it really that simple!" she thought back to each of the occasions she had mentioned and they all had one thing in common. Her hair was always in its usual quad-bunched style.

"I somehow doubt that's all I need to do though. What are your views on Lingerie?"

Sakura thought hard before she replied. "It has to suit your hair, otherwise they clash and you just look a mess." She said after a pause. "For example, I wear pink or red Lingerie because my hair is this colour" She paused again before continuing. "But your hair wouldn't go with either of those colours. And I don't think they make underwear the same colour as your hair, the only other option is to wear Black Lingerie. That goes well with any coloured hair."

Temari smiled. "Thank you so much for your help. So if you would excuse me, I believe I have some shopping to do" She winked as she stood up.

Sakura wished her friend good luck as she left.

Shortly after Temari left, Naruto proudly walked in wearing his new Hokage robes and holding the hand of an 8 year old girl's hand, which had a head of bubblegum pink hair of her mother but the blue eyes and the whisker like markings on her face as her father.

The girl broke from her father and ran into her mothers open arms.

"I thought I told you to keep her at home" Sakura said while stroking her daughter's hair.

"Had to pick something up from my office" he replied "Anyway, what was Temari doing here?" He enquired.

"Marital difficulties"

At this Naruto laughed and walked over to his wife and daughter and pulled them both into his arms.

"I've waited too long for you two; I'll never have difficulties with you"

Sakura smiled and rested her head on her husband's chest and heard his strongly beating heart knowing that he wasn't bluffing and put her arms around him and her daughter before taking her daughters hand and Naruto too their daughters other hand and they walked out the tower homewards.

-------

Shikamaru and Choji left Choji's house after calling Ino and agreeing on going to the 'Wednesday Ramen Buffet' for lunch.

"I'm going to beat my dad's record of 57 bowls of ramen today!" Choji exclaimed as he and Shikamaru rounded the corner of Ino's road to pick her up.

"Choji, you just had a huge breakfast, you won't manage 57 bowls of ramen…" Shikamaru said absent mildly

"What's wrong Shika?" Choji enquired "you've seemed odd all morning"

Shikamaru wasn't surprised that Choji cold tell something was wrong, he always could. He could also tell when someone was lying to him, so Shikamaru thought for a few seconds before answering him

"I think Temari feels neglected…"

"But you two are always together, how can she feel neglected?" Choji cut in before Shikamaru could finish

Shikamaru now felt very awkward as he knew Choji was one of the only virgins from their generation of ninjas.

"No…I mean…" Shikamaru hesitated before finishing "I mean…sexually…"

Choji looked shocked. He still found it hard to comprehend that someone had been closer to Shikamaru than he had

"Oh…well, I don't know much about that sort of thing,...ask Ino?"

"Ask me what?" Ino asked as she walked up to the boys from behind

"Well Shikamaru thinks that Temari feels 'sexually neglected' and feels troubled by it"

As Choji said this, Shikamaru's face went from a light rose colour, through pink and light red to a dark crimson, full face blush. He tried to hide it by turning up to pretend to look at the clouds, but Ino could still see the redness of his face, despite being several inches shorter than he was.

Choji of course, was oblivious to the discomfort he put his best friend in and started eating a packet of crisps he had in his pocket.

"Is that so…?" Ino said slowly while still facing Choji, but with both her eyes on Shikamaru.

Finally she said "come on, let's go get that ramen"

Successful in changing the subject, they 3 left her road and made their way to the ramen restaurant.

The old team were halfway through their second bowl of 'all you can eat ramen' before Ino brought up the topic of Shikamaru's sex life

"So when was the last time you and Temari had sex?" she whispered, not wanting people to overhear their conversation.

"uhhh….a couple of weeks ago? Shikamaru replied hesitantly

"A couple of weeks?!" she exclaimed "you two just got married; you should be at it ever night!"

There were time when Ino's bluntness annoyed Shikamaru. Now, was one of those times.

"I'm always too tired I guess"

"From what? It's not like you do anything"

"But…" Shikamaru couldn't think of a decent reason as to why he was always tired, so he just didn't say anything.

"Ha!" said Ino pointing her finger at him, knowing she had won "do it tonight then, then you can have kids and make me their godmother! That'll show Sakura!" Ino ranted, still in her constant rivalry with Sakura.

Shikamaru didn't say anything, he just closed his eyes and made the usual symbol he makes with his hands while he was in deep thought.

'Okay' he thought to himself 'tonight'

He nodded without either of his team-mates noticing and continued eating his ramen in silence, while Ino was still on her ego trip

-----------

A ninja's arts are those of concealment and deception. Temari was a rather good ninja, but standing at the till of a lingerie shop, she felt like the entire world was watching through the wall length window behind her.

"There you go, have a nice day" the shop clerk said as she handed Temari back the black lacy underwear, waking her up from her trance.

"Thank you" she said quietly as she took the bag with her underwear concealed inside and turned to leave

"Have a nice day" the woman at the till added as Temari turned

"Huh? Oh thanks"

Temari opened the door slightly o see if anyone she knew was coming before quickly jumping onto the rooftop, before running across numerous other to prepare for Shikamaru's return.

Once she got in, she went into the bedroom and placed the bag on the bed and looked at it

15:37

"He'll be back at 6, he's never early and he wouldn't dare be late 2 nights in a row. That gives me about 2 hours 20 minutes to get ready" Temari thought aloud to herself

"Well, first things first" she said as she turned to have a nice calming shower

One hot steamy shower later, Temari emerged and looked at herself in the mirror. She rarely saw herself with her hair down. Then she realised, she was much more attractive without her bunches that with.

'Maybe tonight he'll want me…' Temari thought to herself as she wrapped her towel around herself and another around her hair.

She walked into the bedroom down the hall, sat on the bed and picked up her newly bought lingerie and looked closely as them for the first time. She ran her fingers over the soft lace before slipping the knickers on. She found them strangely comfortable and liked the way they hid her most private parts, while still showing the skin of her waist and legs

'What man _**wouldn't **_find these sexy?' she thought and smiled

She then became aware of the fact that her towel had fallen from her body and lay in a pool around her feet. Slowly, Temari picked up the lacy bra and wriggled into it. Then turned to the mirror once again, she was stunned.

Even with the towel still over her hair, she thought she looked outrageously sexy. She practiced a few poses to herself before pulling her warm, fluffy dressing gown over shoulders and pushed her arms through the arm holes.

She sat down at her dressing table and pulled the towel from her head, to let her sandy coloured hair fall onto her shoulders. She then picked up the hairdryer and began wondering what her husband will think and say when he saw her.

When she was done drying her hair, she glanced at the time again

16:23

"An hour and a half left. Good"

Now Temari began the job of making the house 'sensual'. So she pulled a box out from under the bed that had a label on it reading

'_**In case of emergency'**_

Temari opened the box and pulled out the book 'sex and you – a guide to making love'. She opened the page entitled 'setting up' and began to place scented candles in various places around the room.

Then she pulled out a bag of rose petals Sakura had given them on their wedding day. She sprinkled them on the bed, on the floor of the bedroom and up the stairs leading to the bedroom.

She then locked every door downstairs, s Shikamaru would have no choice but to upstairs.

She then checked the time to be safe

17:27

"Half an hour, okay, nerves kicking in…"

So se went downstairs to have some hot chocolate to calm herself.

"Ten minutes…time to get ready"

So she walked out of the kitchen, locking the door on the way out and headed upstairs. She lit the candles around the room, put on the cd 'sex and you' and took off her dressing gown. Just as she got onto the bed, she saw the clock strike 6 and the sound of the front door opening

"Honey! I'm home!"

And light footsteps ascended the stairs as she positioned herself in the sexiest pose she could manage. She saw the handle turn as she whispered "good luck" to herself as her husband walked in and his jaw dropped.

--------

After leaving the ramen bar, Shikamaru bade farewell to his friends and went to sit in his favourite seat in the park, by the duck pond, under an old willow tree.

He did nothing but sit there and think with his eyes closed for several hours until it was time to head for home.

He slowly walked so he could keep thinking about the best ways he could pleasure his wife, before sighing and speeding up.

Once he reached his house, he took in a deep breath before opening the door and calling

"Honey! I'm home!"

He took his shoes off and waistcoat before noticing the petals on the stairs, the harmonic music and the sweet smell coming from upstairs. A thousand scenarios ran through his head before he reached the conclusion that

"She's seduced another man?!"

So as quietly as he could he crept up the stairs and opened the door of the bedroom, where the petals led and the music and scent was emanating from.

All his years of being a ninja couldn't have prepared him for what he saw on the bed. What he saw made his jaw drop to what felt to him was the floor.

--------

Shikamaru was speechless as he stood, rooted to the spot, staring at his sparsely clad wife. Shikamaru could feel his heart pumping double speed and knew exactly where the blood was going as Temari pointed at him, slowly turned her hand, and beckoned him over with her index finger

He couldn't help but walk dumbfounded to the end of the bed and slowly crawl between her open legs and kiss her, first lightly, then with passion as he pulled her as close to himself as he could while stroking her bare legs.

As Temari began taking off the grey t-shirt that Shikamaru was wearing over his mesh shirt off Shikamaru blindly threw a kunai behind him to turn the music off.

"What was that for?" Temari whispered softly into his ear after she had finished pulling his shirt off, making him shiver.

"It would stop me hearing you moan when I do this..." he replied in the same fashion and slowly ran his tongue down her neck and began lightly biting and sucking on her collar bone, causing her to throw her head back and let out a soft moan.

While Shikamaru was busy nibbling on the skin of her collar bone, Temari pulled a kunai she hid under her pillow earlier and threw Shikamaru onto his back, startling him.

Temari was quickly on top of him, easily slicing through the netting of her husband's shirt. Once she had successfully cut the shirt away from it's owner she lowered her mouth to his chest and whispered "Now it's your turn to moan" before lightly biting and sucking his nipple making a slight moan escape his lips.

While Shikamaru was distracted she had his trousers of in a flash and threw them off the bed.Temari looked down and saw the large bulge in his underwear and slowly ran her tongue from his chest over his muscled torso before coming to a stop at the waistband of his underwear, causing him to moan again.

Once she heard that moan she knew that Shikamaru was more lustful than he had ever been in his entire life. She couldn't blame him though; she could feel herself wanting him more and more with every second.

'I've waited too long for this' she thought to herself 'I'm going to tease him until he begs me to stop' She made up her mind and breathed on Shikamaru through the fabric of his underwear, causing him to moan again

"Do you want something?" She asked, sounding as innocent as she could manage while her body was fighting itself to tear all her own and his clothes off and have sex there and then.

But before he could answer she ran her tongue over his penis through the fabric of his boxers, causing him to moan even loader than before. Temari smirked as she lowered the waistband of his boxers around his erect penis, so that she could lick all around it, but the fabric was still between her and his erection

"Well?" She asked as she licked his waist around his penis "Is there?"

"You…" He moaned as she lowered his waistband over the head of his penis and asked:

"What do you want?" before licking the head of his penis with her warm, moist tongue. She could tell that she was driving Shikamaru insane as he moaned even loader and threw his head back even further.

"You…!" He moaned again, louder this time.

"How do you want me?" She asked again, but before he could get the chance to answer, Temari quickly pulled his underwear down past his thighs and before Shikamaru knew what was happening he was in the warm, moistness of his wife's mouth which made him moan louder than he thought he would ever moan.

This moan made Temari lose any control over herself she thought that she had and started moving his penis back and forth in her mouth so fast and so far down her throat that she hardly even noticed the thick white liquid that shot out the end of his erect penis in her mouth as Shikamaru grunted.

When Temari did notice she simply swallowed the mouthful she got and smiled at Shikamaru who lifted his head up to stare back at her.

"I hope you aren't too tired after that" she said as she winked at him.

"Hell no!" Shikamaru replied, more awake than she had seen him in her entire life.

So taking that as an invitation to get on top of him she slowly crawled up him, trailing her tongue over his stomach and chest as she went and was rewarded with the most passionate kiss of her life so far.

Shikamaru while kissing his wife more passionately than he himself thought he was capable of, ran his arms up his wife's back to her bra strap and unhooked it with surprising dexterity. Temari sat on his crotch as she slid her bra off her shoulders, feeling only the thin fabric of her knickers between her and the only thing on her mind at the moment and without noticing began grinding against him. She kept grinding until he suddenly threw her off him, pinned her to the bed with her arms above her head and began lightly sucking on her breast just above her nipple until a purplish red mark appeared. When he decided it was dark enough he could see Temari holding a moan in with all her might, trying to not give him the satisfaction of making her moan.

Shikamaru removed one hand and ran it down Temari's soft body, tickling her lightly. She tried to move her hand only to find them both pinned still by Shikamaru with one hand.

Shikamaru decided not to delay it any longer and pulled the underwear, wet from seamen and vaginal fluids, off and let his twitching erection brush her vaginal opening lightly, making Temari shiver, before pushing his penis all the way inside Temari, making her moan loudly. Then he moved it out and in and out and in, making Temari moan louder and louder.

"Stop... teasing me…" She moaned

After Shikamaru grinned before doubling his speed, and then doubling it again, going as fast as he could go.

Temari had to bite her lip and clench the sheets in her hands to stop herself screaming until she couldn't bear it anymore and had to pull a pillow over her head to scream.

The pillow fell off her head as she let out the loudest scream of "SHIKAMARU!" as she felt his fluids being injected into her, flooding her with pleasure, making her arch her back in the biggest orgasm she had ever experienced, screaming his name, still louder, again.

Shikamaru pulled out and slumped sown next to her, exhausted.

"I'm sorry; I just couldn't hold it in anymore"

It took Temari a few moments to realise what he was talking about, and once she realised she just smiled and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"I want to be the mother of your children, if you let me." She said sleepily as she pulled the covers over herself and Shikamaru, lay her head on his chest and fell asleep from utter exhaustion. I had been a long day.

Shikamaru stroked his wife's, now very messy, hair as he wondered if he had gotten Temari pregnant or not…

He decided that he hoped he had.

'I would like some kids' He thought to himself. 'As long as they aren't girls. Girls are troublesome…' he thought to himself as he fell asleep. Perfectly contented.

**Well, there's chapter 3 finished… at last.**

**I hope you all enjoyed my first ever sex scene.**

**I'm rather proud of it :D**

**Any tips on how to improve it, please tell me, bearing in mind I'm new to this…**

**Thankyou anybody who bothered reading and anyone who cared enough to review my story before :**

**I like having fans :D**

**Until next time.**

**James.**


End file.
